devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Regarding the Enemy pages I believe that it would be better if we merge Nelo Angelo with Vergil's article, and create a new article like Nelo Angelo(Enemy), Vergil (enemy) you know, for listing out their battle strategies. same goes for Agnus, etc.etc. Apply to storyline bosses only, one-shot bosses and minions strategies can be written on their enemy pages, thoughts?--NeloAngelo 01:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Helpe with ParserFuctions Hi there! The code is alright. What you're doing wrong is you're not assigning the value to the variable you're switching against. :) Instead of doing : use : Alternatively, you could replace the } in the switch statement with } and then include the template the way you're doing it now. But that makes the second parameter (boss) mandatory for the third one to work. Good luck. Best regards, Uberfuzzy 22:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) contact if you ever want to talk or need help, i'm on AIM as "DasUberfuzzy" and irc as uberfuzzy (usually atleast in #wikia, #eq2i, and #wikia-gaming) --Uberfuzzy 22:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Stop it!!! Next time while deleting a image, make sure you checked the links before deleting, look at Lady's page. It's a mess.--NeloAngelo 12:38, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Disambig The info-box problem gave me a hard time, so I decided ask about your thoughts; We could make disambiguation pages, ie: Nevan's page could be an article showing two links, the character and the devil arm, the character gets the info box while the devil arm gets the DA infobox. Thoughts?--NeloAngelo 09:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Good point.--NeloAngelo 09:19, 2 March 2008 (UTC) very well then I shall edit whatever I see fit, and you do whatever you see fit. We edit our own manual of style, without touching or tainting each others.--NeloAngelo 05:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up some of my edits, I just wanted to get the style page up and running. Also I don't know anything about vandalizing Alastor, I didn't edit that page nor did I vandalize Pandora. Archnite256 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC)Archnite256Archnite256 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Good Job Wow, consider me blown away, good job upon chewing away annons helpful (and detailed to boot) edits, and making another factory article. Good job. -_---NeloAngelo 06:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Shall Never Surrender. Yes, I had to use the " " thing from another website. Mainly because I don't know how to use a "Enter" here, such as what happened when I first created Shall Never Surrender page. Deimel Longshot 11:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Blue Rose Good catch on Lady's SMG and Pistol reload, I completely forgot about that heh. I need to play 3 again. Berial ok, so you want what part of what page on what other page? --Uberfuzzy 21:59, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning my Gilgamesh thingy and change the name of Echidna. I'm just wondering, the site would be more interesting if we can putting some gameplay articles to Devil May Cry 4 category. And possibly clean up DMC4 a little bit, right now it's just a page of its storyline. Sweet~~ That's cool then. I'll see what I can add to make this wiki more interesting. And I was thinking of even including things like how to do jump cancel moves with each weapon. Well, it's bedtime for me, I'll come and add some more stuffs tomoro. I am pretty new to this wiki thing, only just found it today, haha. So i might need people like you to maybe clean my sloppy styles. And thanks again. Need a hand? Like User:NeloAngelo, I too am a user on FFwikia and if there's anything you need, just ask. Hell, I'll even help with references if that's really what you want.--Maverick King 01:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Quotes In case you haven't noticed, I took the liberty of putting random quotes on the Main Page. Feel free to add more quotes here if you can think them up. Hope you'll like them. --Maverick King 21:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Enzo Ferrino and various images I added the jacket thing to reference the clothes comment in the Viewtiful Joe quote. Plus the rest of the stuff was just to show how the rumor was shot down by the developers themselves with time. Yeah when I start adding things as I think of them I tend to trail off a bit heh. I'll try not to be as bad about that next time. Sorry about the Yamato image. That was the best I could do with what I had aside from poor cropping on my part. Also could you add User Com templates for DMC2? Sorry about that mistake on the Enzo theory. Should have checked my sources better so something like that won't happen again. --Maverick King 18:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) User Com Templates The only colors that really stand out on the case are black, white, and yellow. So I guess black and yellow would be the best bet. The red and the yellow ones don't look too bad. Thanks for making these! The new guy & how to talk Hey, is it ok if I make a kinda recruiting template? Like if unregistered user make edit, we post that on their talk to try to persuade them into being a member. And do you want me to bring talk bubbles over from FFWikia? Alot of other wikias use it and it might be a good idea. And they are kinda fun to tweak and use.--Maverick King 23:06, 13 April 2008 (UTC) To look up Properties: Knockback, Rise, Stun, Knockdown, Elemental, Hover Stances Taunts Devil Trigger stats Elements Canceling/Recovery collapseable tables sorry for not getting this done sooner, got side tracked, and didnt get back around to this wiki till now. i've setup a personal job tracker so i dont forget stuff like this again. anywho... Wikipedia:Collapsible_tables add collapsible to the class of the of the table. you can also add collapsed if you want it to pre-collapse on pageload. the only caveat is that the first line of the table needs to be a header (a ! line) for it to work. i'm gonna go poke your ref template to see if i can get it to work there. (man you sure do like refs) --Uberfuzzy 17:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :note on the reflist usage. since its done with a div, and not a table, you cant add it directly, but if you look at what i did on the key item page, its not that hard to wrap the reflist in a simple small table if you need to collpase it on a page (like if you have a large amount of ref's you need/want to hide) --Uberfuzzy 17:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Angelina Hagel Brad and Angelina Jolie Sparda image and Userboxes The Sparda image is great! The only thing that bothers me is Arkham's quote. Any way you can take that out? And with the userboxes I'd say bloody palace is cool, but achievements are tricky, because some people own the ps3 copy (me included). They might not get used as much. Your call though. Oh, boxes for unlockables are cool, too. Artemis Can be found in mission 16, in the Endless Infernum? Trinity of Fates http://blogs.ign.com/kiera2/2008/03/08/83166/ Main page dev Heya, I've been cooking up a main page update - can you take a look at User talk:Kirkburn/Dev‎? Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 01:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) : Re-ping about User talk:Kirkburn/Dev‎! I can implement myself, if you wish. Are there any changes you want to make to it, or indeed for me to make to it? Ta! Kirkburn (talk) 13:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Please Tell me you have Rollback Rights Dante's page is a mess. I'd do it myself but it would just be easier to roll back a couple times. Good seeing ya--Maverick King 01:17, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Ad formatting Hi Kryten -- I saw your post on the Transformers community portal, and you said that the ads are messing up some of your formatting. I found a couple pages where the ads would get in the way, so I made some sandbox pages to show you one way of resolving that -- Sparda (Force Edge)/sandbox and Yamato/sandbox. Using a gallery there helps to keep the pictures from pushing down into the Movesets table. Does that help? -- Danny (talk) 03:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I see you're on the site, so I want to make sure you saw my reply to your questions on my talk page.... -- Danny (talk) 18:22, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adding Images As I noted before, I think I'll just be contributing images mostly, but I was wondering... at what point do you think it becomes overkill? I added in the images for Nero's Devil Bringer upgrades, which I thought was appropriate, but I still have images of a Grim Grip, a Gyro Blade, etc. that I believe could be tucked into those sections as well. I'm just concerned that it's going to make it too cluttered if I do. It's a similar story for adding in images of all of the different orbs or key items. What do you think? Dj ultima 08:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) More About Images Just wanted to mention as well that if there are any particular images you'd like screencapped from the fourth game, let me know. I have lots of stuff that I just haven't found a good place to logically sneak into articles - and even if I don't have a certain image, I'd be happy to try and grab it. Dj ultima 08:35, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Linking Within Articles Skimmed the Manual of Style and couldn't find anything on this topic (though I'm sure I've seen it before), so I'll pose it to you. Within an article, should a new name only be linked the first time it's shown or every time it's shown? I was going by "first time only" thus far, but I notice that the Trish article links Dante and Mundus quite a few times. Just wanted to know what the protocol was on that, and then maybe I can go around and do some little clean ups. Dj ultima 14:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Sorry for the late reply, but yeah, if you wanted to admin me now so it's not a hassle later, go ahead. I have a steadier internet connection than I thought I would, and more free time as well, so I may be able to do more than I thought I could while overseas. Dj ultima 21:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Page: Gauges I wanted to know your thoughts regarding a few things on this page: http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gauges I'm not sure that that page is really necessary anymore, so I was thinking just to delete it based upon this: *Vitality Gauge - was a wanted page that I filled in a few weeks ago. http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vitality_Gauge *Devil Trigger Gauge - doesn't have any information in this article, and it's a wanted page on its own anyway. *Stylish Rank Gauge - already has a page of its own. http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Stylish_Rank *Style Gauge - not sure what this is or how it's different from the Stylish Rank Gauge. Am I forgetting something? *Royal Gauge - doesn't need it's own page. It's covered in the Royalguard Style page, and should probably have the term just be a redirect to that page. *EX Gauge - same story as the Royal Gauge, except that it should just redirect to Red Queen. *Disaster Gauge - same as the last two; covered by Pandora and should just be a redirect to there. What do you think? If I redirected stuff, do we still need Gauges? Dj ultima 11:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) blacklist email lol, i just saw and replied to your email, but in coming here to check something, i saw you already found the create protection, good job. --Uberfuzzy 17:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Video Hey KrytenKoro. I wanted to give you a heads up on a new project that we, the Wikia Gaming Team, are starting. I'm going to the top gaming wikis and adding relevant videos (from GameTrailers and YouTube) to the most popular/visited articles. We'll be tracking their usage to find out if it could be an extra enhancement to articles that people will use. If you have any questions, feedback, etc, feel free to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 17:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Devil Trigger I think... Wouldn't it to be easier to make one article with staff like Devil Spirit Form and Devil Form then spam numerous "articles" with 2-3 sentences? Maybe not named Devil trigger though. Flia 07:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Some questions First question is... Why do you think that Pandora isn't a Devil arm? There are two references on that: a) Devil May Cry 4,Dante's Arms File — Pandora: "A demonic weapon capable of 666 calamitous forms. It spells misery and disaster for countless foes.", b) Agnus said that he used Devil Arms for creating Hell Gates, and Pandora was used for that. ( c) It is obviously of a demonic origin anyway :)) Another thing is that I want to do some serious work on Fortuna article and don't know... Well, there is already information on the Order and the island/town (and I will add some more) so if I add there information on geography (Mitis Forest, Order H.Q., Fortuna Castle/Lamina Peak) it can create a mess. I may: a) create separate articles on The Order and the geography of the island, b) create articles on The Order and locations (on each one - its own) and then link to them from the town page, c) leave as it is, d) do something else. What shall I do? And the last question is about Mitis Forest. Then you enter it, Nero and Dante have some conversation, which give me intresting thought...(Nero: A forest…? Dante: What the hell is '''this'? Must be the effect of the gate… ) First I suspect that he mean that forest is of the demonic origin but then I thought... What is "this"? Forest, castle, both? What do you think? Flia 16:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Isn't that reference enough to call it Devil Arm? Agnus almost said that Pandora is a devil arm, just not by name. And about Fortuna... I think I'll better save it as I'm written it already - I made it very close to your plan anyway (And you'll have opportunity to critisize it :)). Won't add much info on island's locations though, or maybe add it later. Flia 18:33, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Devil May Cry 4, dialogue (after first Agnus battle in underground laboratory): Agnus: See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task! Nero: Summoning, so it was you... who made the gate! Agnus: Yes, yes, the Hellgate.I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful '''devil arms'… It proved sufficient. These devil arms were, as you may remember, Gilgamesh (Echidna gate), Pandora (Bael/Dagon gate) and Lucifer (Berial gate). So this is proven :) And as for Artemis (don't know anything about Nightmare) - in third game weapons were classified as "devil arms" and "guns", yes, but in forth as "swords" and "guns" - because of Pandora. Flia 20:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Pluralization? Well, didn't think that is impotant, so you made me check it again... And there is no pluralization, you are right. I did a mistake. Though there always is fact that Dante found Devil Arms near Hellgates and then destroys the portals with retrospective item. (Although last statement may be just a consequence.)Flia 21:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Trivia or Speculation? Hmm, I don't know if you are the guy to handle this, but I'll suggest it anyway. I notice that many of the pages have a trivia section, which is fine and good and everything in itself. But many times it seems that the trivia sections has theories and speculation or someone pushing for a certain point of view. I propose that for "controversial" topics, we have a special section for speculation or theories. I understand I'm opening Pandora's box with this, but I think it is a good idea. The most popular or valid theories could be posted, along with advantages and disadvantages of each, to remain objective. That is all. Carry on. -- 00:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (Moses) I was thinking that specifically the second to last trivia point in Nero's article is out of place. But in general, there is a lot of speculation within articles, like about Sparda not being dead (he is). I haven't really gone through every article yet. I also noticed that there is sometimes a Background section and a Trivia section, and the difference is unclear to me. -- 03:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Eeh, it's difficult not to forget that The Savior has no gender in English... Because in Russian he does. :) Anyway, then I edited that article I wanted to add Strategy section, but then I thought: why do so if here is such thing as Walkthough? And then I thought about all other boss articles... Well, it will be logical to place all "lore" things in one article, and all in-game ones in another. Then just create link from one to another. Stragies anyway will be in Walkthough some day, so why write it twice? Also I found that some articles such as Divinity Statue, Vitality Gauge, Sealed Doors have no category. Maybe create new category named "Gameplay" or something like that? There also can be placed such things as Devil Trigger/Form articles, Techiques articles... What do you think? Flia 13:30, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I think I've fixed it; I moved the so that it was right beside the last }} rather than the line after the }}, this usually fixes those kinds of errors because if you don't put a tag immediately after the last code, then the template will think there's a line after the }} resulting in an unwanted space. Hopefully that made sense.--Richardtalk 17:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) An ally's request Heyho, I'm Fazzelo a bureaucrat from the german Bleachwiki. First off I like the idea of your DMC-Wiki. I'm a big fan of the DMC-Games myself, but there is no such wiki in German language and I don't feel my English is good enough to contribute here :'(. Anyways I have a request: I'm about to re-design my own wiki and a problem arose, while I was coloring the background I saw that the Recent Changes Box had the same color as the background. So I wondered how to avoid this problem and thought you were the right person to help. Maybe you could send me the code I need to edit this box. I promise that I won't copy your style, although I like it very much. Fazzelo 20:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Allright, thanks for the clue and sorry for bothering :D. Anyways have a good time and greetings from Germany (Maybe I'm going to contribute in this Wiki, if my English is okay to you)^^. Fazzelo 20:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Music theme listing Could we possibly have a template for characters that would include specific themes for corresponding characters? Templates Well, want to try to write some walkthroughs, and found that there is no template for Secret missions. Template: InfoMission doesn't suits it - there absent some essential lines (like conditions af failing mission and requisitions to complete it) and present some unnecessary ones (like Boss and Tutorials). I would write it myself but I don't know anything about making templates and afraid that will do it wrong. Could you write it please? Also when I looked in Templates category I found that: 1) Template:Devilarms isn't used anywhere. I wanted to include it in some articles, but then looked again and saw that there is really no place for infoboxes on most weapon pages (like Beowulf, Nevan, Yamato etc...). That isn't good. And if we are going to use this template it needs to be extended to all kinds of weapon (guns and normal ones), not only devil arms. 2) Again InfoMission box - well, lines Lesser demon (1) and (2) look really ugly in articles. I think they should be renamed, but again afraid that will do something wrong. (When I press "edit page" those strings of code really frighten me...) 3) There is no template for bosses and enemies. Although here may problem arise as with devil arms articles... Flia 14:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I found one exception :) In SC Vermifuge - if you kill Scarecrow. Though maybe you're right. Only other lines I can think of are already-mentioned time limit and the name of in-game location, though maybe they will look better in the description. And if we don't use devilarms template, why it isn't deleted yet? ::And please answer to my Talk page. I know what my user page is empty and it definitely needs to be filled in, but still... Flia 15:30, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Motion capture Sorry for my late reply, wasn't here for few days. Well, I tried to find something, but didn't found anything. On other actors databases there is either a link to imdb or nothing. I also looked on Capcom off site, and capcom-unity site - nothing. I will try to search for more, though I'm not too good on finding information... *sigh*. But, well, it is possible that there is something on Japanese sites, though it is not guaranteed and I don't know Japanese. Also it is possible to ask on forums and if you ask, I will do it. Also about Blue rose. Are you sure it is all just modern tales? I'm not saying that you're wrong, just... curious. Also, even if you're right, it is a fact that blue roses don't exist in nature, so it still can "signify a mystery, or attaining the impossible". Flia 14:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Blue roses Uhhh, did some heavy (re)search on this matter and have digged something at last. Though I can't say that anything of what I found could be enough on itself, together they could make some picture... Here are most clear hints of what I've found: *Florigene site news (firm, which created first genetically modified blue rose): ::Roses have been grown for a long time - 5,000 years or more. It is said that the varieties developed to more than 25,000 species and a wide variety of colours exists including red, white, pink and yellow. For a long time, breeders have been trying to develop blue roses, which have long been synonym for the impossible. In an effort to achieve this breeders have been crossing rose varieties grown all around the world. As a result, there are so-called 'blue' roses already on the market. *Discover magazine, about Florigene experiments: ::Roses have been cultivated since before Christ in almost every size, shape, and color, yet breeders have never managed to create a blue rose. Sure, some varieties are marketed with names like ‘Blue Boy’ or ‘Blue Bell’, but as many a disappointed gardener can attest, the blossoms are invariably lavender or purple. A true blue bloom remains elusive and mythic—the Holy Grail of gardening. *MisterInfo - article with the biggest amount of information, yet I don't know anything of reliability of that source. *Urban Dictionary - yes, it is user-wrote, but still says something. Also I found a lot (nearly one third of search results, others being news sites (articles about Florigene) and shopping ones) of different songs and poems, even Rudyard Kipling's one, all using blue roses as symbol of something unattainable or mysterious. So now, after receiving a terrible headache), I think it is just common knowledge or folklore. Even if it is a modern myth it is definitely a symbol by now. Flia 20:51, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I think we can go with this, what do you think? * Blue roses, which cannot occur naturally, have long been a symbol for extreme rarity or attaining the impossible. Roses also traditionally symbolize love, while blue flowers are used to signify great faithfulness and loyalty; the combination of the two would thus denote a lasting, faithful love. Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) It will work well. Added that to the article. Flia 08:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Promotion Uh...oh... This was... all of a sudden. Wasn't really looking forward to it. I think I owe you thanks though. Although I personally think that I'm, well, not an admin-type. Still, I will try to use this new awesome admin powers only to make the devils cry... if I come to terms with all these new buttons. Uh. Flia 20:50, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Seven Sins Thank you! Too bad I don't know Spanish though. P.S.: Sorry for late reply, but I'm really beginning to sink in all these studies. I'm not even sure will I contribute here much on next week... or month... Although there will be summer holidays anyway. (I hope at least they will be.) What??? what does that mean. user:JosephFrost0304 best way to reach me is at Resident Evil wikia, user:JosephFrost0304. OK ummm HI then..........Well by. Ability descriptions for Devil Arms We kinda really need these. I wrote one down for Yamato, but you had erased. So, I'd like to request we have these descriptions written down in the articles. Kaihedgie 06:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The articles only have a a moveset, short overview and history, but that's it. No full description/evaluation of their powers. Kaihedgie 07:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thing is, we need a written full evaluation of the Devil Arms' abilities based on the nature of them as well as what we can gather from the attacks available to them. For example, we know that Yamato is a dark-elemental blade, but what wasn't noted was that it has some influence over space to some extent, which comes in the form of Judgment Cut and Slash Dimension. And on that note, the moveset for Yamato in Dante's possession is missing since Yamato counts as a weapon for Dante. Yeah I know, it's in the Dark Slayer style, but stillKaihedgie 06:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Templates... again. Could you please do something about Template: InfoCharacter? It seems that it don't have the species line in the table at all. I tried to do something about it but as it isn't displayed in the preview I stopped. Also it doesn't display correctly in the template page - is it because most lines are optional? Also why did you started editing it in the first place? (Just asking, no offence) And one more question. Template: Stub now has a picture, but it doesn't appear in the stub articles. Should some time pass before it will be displayed or they (pages) have to be updated in order to work? Update: It seems that everything is okay now, question is closed. Flia 12:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Lucia Why so? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zbnB8lTw-A&feature=related - look at the cutscene near the end (where Arius tells the truth about Lucia). Firstly, he pronounces Chi as kaj (or maybe kaɪ), not as tʃɪ as it should be by reading rules. (Am I wrong somewhere?) Secondly, then Arius's Secretary wears off her mask, she looks exactly (or at least very similar) to Lucia. The latter even used that to infiltrate Arius's building by wearing a similar disguise. Put together with her artificial nature, it is very likely that she is a defective Secretary. However I admit, this isn't said directly anywhere, so if you insist, I will not add that again to the article. Flia 12:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, it was a name of a greek letter? Lemme see this... Yeah, you're right. Didn't know this, thanks. Then my comment is really useless. Though it is interesting... There should be a connection between Lucia and Chi, I'll try to find something on this matter. Or maybe you know something about it?.. Flia 20:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That is a fairly obvious thought, it came to me too. But creators chose Chi of all the others, so I believe that number is not the only reason. I thought of something like that Chi is a predecessor of X, and X is often used to name an unknown factor or variable. Lucia is a defect, and as such is an "unknown factor" for Arius. (What a crazy idea though). Maybe will have some more thoughts later. Flia 21:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Very well I have repealed my piece on how corrupt NeloAngelo was because of your message though I do not agree in the least. --Omnimon456 01:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Library notes, etc You mean the this? I just can't find anything to prove the Dante-needs-to-focus-his-demonic-energy-though-weapons theory. I'm pretty sure that I'm overlooking something, as I heard that somewhere before... though it could be just a very good suitable speculation. Flia 09:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) "Alastor and Ifrit are the names of living weapons that try to defeat the human who acquires them. But they are also key to releasing Dante’s inner unlimited power. Rule the weapons of the devilish gods and pull the Devil Trigger!" "Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Handguns: "Dante’s hand-made twin pistols. They fire bullets with magic power."" Many of the weapon moves specifically mention that they channel Dante's demonic energy into the weapon, but that's not Devil Trigger. That's the only thing I can find that explicitly says anything about Devil Trigger and weapons. The rest of it is simply viewing the games: *Dante obtains his DT in DMC3, but it is controlled by which weapon he is using. *Dante cannot use his DT in DMC until he obtains a weapon other than the Force Edge, and it is still controlled by which weapon he is using. *In DMC4, Dante's DT is independent of his weapon. *In DMC2, Dante's DT is independent of his weapon, but modifiable by an Amulet of his. I think, if anything, he needs to draw upon the demonic power of his weapon to boost his own in the early games, but I don't think it's anything like with Bleach, where all the power is stored or demonstrated through the weapon. As he grows, he seems to have enough demonic energy of his own that he can go into DT independent of the weapon he carries, and can eventually use totally unmagical weapons by DMC2.Glorious CHAOS! 11:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) (Sorry for late reply, was away from civilization for a few days. That was a sudden decision, actually...) I see. Thanks for info, it clarified some things to me. But I have two more questions. #What happens if you change weapon in DT in DMC1? Like Ifrit to Alastor or Force Edge. #Do amulets modify appearance of DT too? Flia 20:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::And if you change to Force Edge? It doesn't have DF, right? So, you just go out of DF? And you can't fly without Aerial Heart equipped, right? Also, do you have breath timer without Aqua Heart? (Also want to ask about breath timer in DMC1 - does it present there?) Flia 09:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) My talk page Well, thanks that you deleted those... unpleasanties, but you didn't really have to :) Good that I have a habit of checking Recent changes or I wouldn't even know about that :) Flia 20:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Fan sites Could we add articles about fansites? Flia 20:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :What if we just add a new category? Like on wowwiki. Or we could make a list of sites - like on wookieepedia. Or both, which I like more. Flia 09:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) still need help... I am Forerunner, though on Wikipedia (we have met before) I am called "OsirisV". One of the Reswikians asked for assistance with the character infobox on Resident Evil Wiki, noticing that the infobox on Devil May Cry works well in hiding unused fields. Alas, we have not succeeded and I come to you in person (in a sort) to ask you for help. Consider it an expansion of your helpfulness to society, (also note that this will give you time to have a look at our Devil May Cry page :p)-- Forerun ' 21:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Several questions about DT Again about DT article. God, it is a hard one. :) First, I want to ask again about merging DF and DT. The only difference between them is that one is dependent on equipped weapon and one is not, right? That's not enough. I remember your arguments for keeping them separate, but it would've been reasonable if it was distinguished by the games themselves. Second, what about merging with Devil Trigger Gauge? These subjects are just too close-related to keep them separate. For now, I think article should look something like that: *(Intro) *Recurring features **General **Devil Trigger Gauge **DT-explosion **I-frames **Super Characters *DMC1 **Dante **Enemies *DMC2 **Dante **Lucia **Trish **Secretary (maybe create one section for all four?) **Enemies (do they have it?) *DMC3 **Dante **Vergil **Enemies (didn't get to dmd yet though) *DMC4 **Nero **Dante **Enemies *DMC:TAS - (Behold! The devil Eye! :)) *DMC manga - or maybe not to include? Dante's DT was... well... was it actually DT?.. *Movesets, trivia, etc. Anyway, I must admit, I won't be able to make the article complete by myself in any given time. I just don't know all aspects of DT in first two games, and even if I keep on asking someone else it's not enough.Flia 11:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::What is DF? ::Merging with the Gauge would be reasonable, now that the images aren't there to fill up the page so much. ::What is I-frames? ::"General" is probably going to be redundant to the lead. There's not too much to cover there without covering what the Devil Trigger is. ::The "Enemies" section probably isn't needed in each section. All that really happens is that on Dante Must Die (and certain puzzle rooms), the enemies are able to DT, and as far as I know it has the same effects for each enemy, in each game. It could probably be covered in the lead (Since we're going to be mentioning how others can DT as well), and shouldn't need to be repeated throughout the page. ::"Secretary" is just one of Lucia's costumes, so it can probably fit in her section. ::As far as I know, the anime never actually showed the Devil Trigger, though there was some implication it had been used in the final battle. ::It was not his "controlled" DT from DMC3, but it was clearly him releasing the power and form of Sparda, so I would say yes. ::The Trivia section we have now should really only have the Tensei thing, and that should probably be in the lead or some "Design" section. ::Everything else sounds about right, we just need to watch out that the article doesn't get too big.Glorious CHAOS! 16:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) DF = Devil Form. Also, same goes for Angel Form and Dark Angel Form. Highly redundant if I want to write about demon powers in DMC2&4. I-frames - fan term, short for invincibility frames. Animation, during which you cannot receive damage or be knocked off. From my article (still thinking on this part though): " ...More useful aspect of DT activation is temporary ''invincibility of the character. This phenomenon is called i-frames (short for invincibility frames) by fans. Although it is not exclusive to Devil Trigger, i-frames on activation are the longest and easiest to time. Even though it lasts for several milliseconds, it is one of the most important abilities in the game. For example, its use is almost required to pass the Containment Room on higher difficulties without items, as Nero can't block attacks. " I know of existence of i-frames in DMC3&4, but as it seems to be a kind of technical thing (during rolling you're invulnerable - I think that is i-frames too) it could be in others too. Also, saw a video on youtube, where someone blocked Berial's explosion attack with i-frames of a regular slash. That was something. General section is mostly about speed enhancement, health regeneration and special abilities. There is such info in there anyway, so I just gave it a name. "While in Devil Trigger, the character's speed and strength increase, and they constantly recuperate vitality. Additional effects are apparent, though these vary between games, and are usually determined by the equipped weapons or items. For example, Dante will usually gain the ability to hover while in Devil Trigger, but this is obtained by equipping the Alastor in Devil May Cry, the Aerial Heart in Devil May Cry 2, and the Rebellion or Nevan in Devil May Cry 3." (Also not sure about Rebellion. As Nevan gives ability to hover using powered-up wings, Rebellion doesn't change anything. I didn't play very much DMC3 though, I may overlook something.) "...and certain puzzle rooms"? Which ones? ""Secretary" is just one of Lucia's costumes, so it can probably fit in her section." And Trish is a costume too then :) I think about it more like of an unlockable character, though I may be wrong. You're wrong it was shown :) Behold the devil eye! :) Though it is just silly. I didn't even realized at first that it was DT, but now I'm pretty sure it was. Why they at least didn't finished it (manga)? It could explained some things, and as of now it just gives new questions. As if there aren't enough already. That moment with Alice is just one big, several-pages-long question. When Dante used DT fighting Sloth and in the game, Rebellion changed. And back there it wasn't. And in fight with Sloth he used borrowed from Hatter power. Flia 20:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Devil Form can be merged in, I guess. ::Trish has a totally different set of weapons, and her DT works completely different. She is a selectable character on Lucia's Disk (Dante's too, I think), but is not like the Secretary, who is exactly like Lucia in terms of gameplay. ::I-frames are not specific to DT, so they will actually work best as their own article. I think the best term would be "Royal" or "Just Frames", as that's closer to what the games use. ::In DMC3, in the Artemis trials, the enemies turn on DT as part of the puzzle, no matter the difficulty level. There might be others in 1 and 2, but I can't recall them off the top of my head.Glorious CHAOS! 02:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Epigraph Well, about epigraphs on the pages... Some time ago, I remember, you deleted one of my epigraphs (I believe it was for Devil Bringer) because it wasn't said by the subject of the article. Could that be reconsidered? I actually read several wikis closely and they usually use quotes said by different people, not just the subject, not to mention that sometimes quote said by someone else could be more appropriate. Flia 13:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem as I see it is that using quotes in that way would be decoration. In my view, we use the quotes on character pages to showcase the character's personality; this is also how tfwiki, one of the premier wiki's, uses them. However, if it's just someone explaining something about someone or something, that would be more appropriate as a citation, because we're only using it to inform about the subject. I guess the Devil Bringer could get away with it, if we really have to, because it is technically Nero, and not just an object.Glorious CHAOS! 13:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe. But, for example, epigraph on Eva's page isn't appropriate on my opinion. I'd rather place a DMC's quote (where Dante yells at Trish that "she doesn't have her fire"), DMC: TAS' one (where Dante explains to Brad about love between a human and a demon) or something else. Although I didn't thought over this question, I believe there could be more such cases, though it could require some digging. Flia 14:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's not the best quote, no, but the other two you suggest really don't seem that relevant - the bit from Dante, Eva really isn't remembered for her "fire", and it's a bit nonsensical of a quote; and the bit about love between a human and a demon is more a general mythology bit, like between Dante and Trish. I mean, it fits Eva's situation, but it doesn't tell us anything about who she is, really. If there's no other quotes from Eva, I guess the anime quote might be a good substitute, since she doesn't really have a personality - just the bit about her being Sparda's wife.Glorious CHAOS! 15:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Again with questions... Recently I tried to bring some order to this wiki... categorize stuff and such. So I have two questions: 1) If we have two duplicate images, which format I should give preference: jpg, png or gif? (Like File:Beezlebub.gif, File:Beezlebub.png and File:Jester.jpg, File:Jester.gif) 2) Second, about "elemental" categories. (Earth, Fire, Ice, etc.) Are they that needed? It is something directly unreferenced by DMC canon; besides, it seems to me to be a, hmm, slight overcategorization. To think about it, "Element" line in List of Weapons in the Devil May Cry series seems pretty useless too. Flia 15:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Elements are in fact referenced, especially by the combat adjudicators, but the category was something I did at someone's request a long time ago, and isn't necessary. :PNG generally has highest quality, then GIF, then JPG.Glorious CHAOS! 15:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) References Uh...how exactly do you use them? Please give exact details, we don't use references in FFWiki. :P --Silver Mage 06:05, October 13, 2009 (UTC) (sorry my sig doesn't work here.) :Oh, I see. I'll be studying how to use them today, then put in those references from the talk page tommorrow since I don't have a mouse and it's exam week (I'm using Mouse Keys, hurrah!). --Silver Mage 06:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The problem with referencing is that I don't know anything about Devil May Cry. I only know the broad stuff. I'm editing here so that I may learn, eventually. Just like how I did with the other wikis. :P I'll get to work trying to rephrase those sentences then. --''Silver Mage'' 03:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Numerous? I don't recall to having made any. I simply just added a new headline. I don't see what else I could have done unless I missed something. Kaihedgie 03:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ....I'm such a dumbass xmx Kaihedgie 03:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Category Tree ( ) Those elemental categories, where should they be? --''Silver Mage'' 12:20, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I guess under Category:Demons.Glorious CHAOS! 17:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) There is a teeny wittle problem. Some creatures who we classify as Devils also come with elemental categories. They should be either added in devils category as well, or Category: Devils should be merged with Category: Demons. Flia 19:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, lets just classify those categories under both. (Too lazy to log in.) --''Silver Mage'' 08:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::On the other hand, thinking about it further DOES make things more complicated.... --''Silver Mage'' 12:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :::As discussed earlier, the elemental categories are not wholly official, so it's not worth getting stressed about. They have basis in canon, but rely somewhat on OR.Glorious CHAOS! 15:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Again with... ...I just hope you will never get tired of these... Ahem. So, this time about creating pages. Well, I find it highly inconvenient that the CreatePage editor is different from usual editor (which appears when you edit an article, not start it). And I even don't know why, as it is claimed to be the same in FAQs. Is it possible to make it the same? Flia 08:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, I was thinking about galleries. I personally think that it is a good idea, but remembering your words about overdecoration... Recently I tried to fill Gallery:Fortuna with views of it. What do you think about it? Flia 09:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Templates I apologize about removing those stub marks, but I have contributed enough details for some articles and I don't know how to cite sources and references. Actually, all of them came from Devil's Lair (http://devils-lair.org) and Devil May Cry Neoseeker (But others were just contributed by myself as I play Devil May Cry 3 often (in PC). Please reply back for procedures how to cite references. Re2: Templates I'm sorry to talk again with you, but do you know where the sources can be found? Is the reference and the source the same? Re3: Template Okay, I got it. Thanks a lot. Refunding Abilities in Devil May Cry 4 Is it found somewhere in this wiki? --''[[User:Silver Mage|Silver Mage]'' 13:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Divinity Statue would be a good place to cover it, I guess. It's basically just "You get full price back, the prices go back down".Glorious CHAOS! 14:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) hi hi Splitting References Allowed or do we instead merge the sentences? (e.g. Blood-goyle) --''Silver Mage'' 09:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Since most files are generally only one sentence anyway, I don't think it would be appropriate to split them, except for DMC1 where you get what amounts to full articles straight from the game. :However, I don't think we should sacrifice the organization of the page just for the ref, either. What I usually do is use the ref after the last sentence which uses info from it. :For Blood-goyle, I think a good way to do it would be: The '''Blood-Goyle is a lesser demon that appears in Devil May Cry 3, and is created when blood touches certain enchanted statues. The Blood-Goyle also has the ability to split in half when hit with melee weapons, but modern-day weapons such as guns will actually cause it to temporarily revert back into an immobile statue."ref"Glorious CHAOS! 10:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC)multiple sizes, "gift" from Jester. Strategy stuff and attacks in strategy section.Glorious CHAOS! 10:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ps360 why not the edited pic that i uploaded,it doesn't have ps3 or 360 logo in it :Editing it makes it technically inaccurate, and the XBOX version has the logo on the top, allowing it to look less squished within the infobox than the PS3 image.Glorious CHAOS! 06:14, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay fine (this is not over) anyway I'm thinking of uploading pictures of Dante using Gilgamesh,lucifer,pandora(well carrying a suitcase) and in his DT,it's from the official site so I thought you guys already seen it but decided not to upload,should I or just don't bother with it. ::Gallery:Dante already has those, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 09:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) hi While I understand you editing the page, I do not understand why you go out of your way to delete my comment on the comic book when the crappy information on the Devil May Cry part of it was just trading remarks back and forth in the first place. Although it was regarding the DMC comic book from dreamwave, they are still connected, I don't care if their storylines are different. While you may not agree with my comment on the Phantom actually being asexual, I'm just pointing out the evidence that points to it. It was necessary information that didn't need to be deleted in the first place, although some was personal opinion, there were still facts there to back it up. Mundas created him as his right-hand man, meaning he only created one and had the ability to reproduce would clearly indicate that he was asexual. His human form in the DMC novel was male, and he has much too manly of a voice in his demon form to be female and therefore would have to be asexual. I would like for you to fix it in your own way or I will probably be playing tag with you on that page for quite a while (I do have a TON of free time and seeing as you also are constantly editing this page, you probably do as well). Everybody else's personal opinion was there on other pages, even with evidence, why was mine not valid? 05:53, November 19, 2009 (UTC) #I moved the Dreamwave stuff to the proper section, I didn't delete it. #Though it is never actually said that Mundus created Phantom, or that there is only one (we do see multiples in the anime, after all), what is the evidence for it reproducing? The miniature forms? Why would that have anything to do with biological reproduction? It's a fricking DEMON, not some exotic arachnid. It's a spirit manifesting in lava - we have absolutely no reason to think that those are anything more than "Mini-Me's", like in Evil Dead. Hell, the fact that is is literally an unnatural abomination means that there's no reason to even think it would have to be female or asexual to reproduce, or that it would have to be with another Phantom. #The part summarizing the DMC plot was, you know, straight from the game, not ridiculous speculation.Glorious CHAOS! 06:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) First off, if you had moved it the "latest activity" would have shown it and there isn't even a link to the page. Secondly, Mundus says to Nelo Angelo "You're my only adopted son" right after Griffon and Phantom died in the Dreamwave comic. Also, Mundus created Trish, so I'm pretty sure based on that alone is proof. But in the DMC2 novel, it says that he did create Phantom when Dante was thinking to himself when he was talking to Shadow Phantom Griffon Blade and Frost; it says "Dante knew the five leaders wouldn't be able to marshall their forces to overcome Mundas. The demon king was too cautious and clever to create minions more powerful than himself", meaning he created every single one of them. So why would he create more than one right-hand man? The miniature forms are called "babies"; would that not be implying biological reproduction? Also, I left out something that again points in my favor: the Kyklopse. Its description on the official DMC web page is "A smaller relative of the Phantom, the Kyklops manifests from rock, rather than lava. Using attacks similar to the Phantom, such as a claw swipe and pounce, it uses its size as an advantage". If demons didn't reproduce sexually, they wouldn't be called "relatives". If demons didn't have sex/biologically reproduce, then the main storyline wouldn't even EXIST, you smart-mouthed elitist moron. 08:09, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Read the damn page again. The Dreamwave stuff is still there. :Furthermore, the Dreamwave comics are completely non-canon. So your entire argument is bankrupt from the beginning. :"based on that alone is proof" is imbecilic. Sparda's a demon, so your logic claims that he is also Mundus's creation, making Dante Mundus's grandson. That idiocy is not at all backed up by the games. :"creating minions", especially in that context, also refers to the simple act of MAKING THEM HIS MINIONS. :"Baby" does not imply biological reproduction. It simply implies creation. ::"A smaller relative of the Phantom, the Kyklops manifests from rock, rather than lava." :Read that highlighted bit a few times before saying something moronic. It's an f'ing demon. Demons CAN reproduce, or replicate, or divide, or whatever they want to when they take a physical form. For crying out loud, Incubus and Succubus are said to be the same demon, getting pregnant and impregnating others. The whole point of demons is to be unnatural abominations. For your claim that "you must have been sexually reproduced to be called a relative" - have you seriously never heard of The Father or The Son? Let's go back to your basic argument, because I think you're missing the point that my different points don't actually have to be cohesive, anyway - I only have to show that your conclusions aren't the only possible result of the evidence. So, to summarize your argument: because Phantom Babies exist(1), the Phantom must be their biological parent (2), and because it is the only Phantom demon (3), it must be female (4). #I'll grant this one to you, though the only evidence for it whatsoever is that there is a secret mission titles "Phantom Baby" (not "Phantom Babies", not "Phantom's Babies", and certainly not an Enemy File entry). #The lesser demons that appear are said to range between manifested spirits, and fabrications of Mundus. There is no reason that any demon must be a biological child unless it is specifically said to be. #Devil May Cry 2 specifically has both Dante and Lucia defeat a Phantom, and multiple Phantom-like demons appear in the anime opener. Furthermore, many Devil-class demons are shown to have families - Bael & Dagon, Agni & Rudra, Baul & Modeus. While their is certainly precedent to think that there is only one demon named Phantom, there is no reason to think that it is the only one of its "species". Furthermore, the fact that Sparda was able to mate with Eva is outright proof that demons don't have to stay within their species. Then, we have the extraordinarily similar Arachne's in Devil May Cry 3, and you outright acknowledge that Kyklops are said to be relatives. So, even if your first claim is true, there is absolutely no reason to believe that Phantom has no mating options. #As I said before, demons are, by definition, unnatural abominations. If certain species of real-world lizard can reproduce without being asexual or without a partner, there is no reason to believe that male demon's can't reproduce on their own. In fact, there is quite a lot of demonology in which a "male" demon is the sole or birthing parent. In summary, your argument is a complete non sequitor, which relies on scant evidence and extremely faulty assumptions to make an outrageous claim. Furthermore, your editing format completely ignores the difference between "canon" and "uncanon", and the fact that you're complaining so about my moving the Dreamwave material down the page to its correct section is simply moronic.Glorious CHAOS! 08:42, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The Soundtrack or Music of DMC Please give me a list of noteworthy/famous soundtracks so that I may start making their pages. :P --''Silver Mage'' Ω 03:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :All I know of are the ones that already have articles. Devils Lair would have full soundtrack listings, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 06:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I don't remember them being there actually. There are only a few download links, and only to "full" albums - no mention of other versions. Still, I can share some info I know: *I believe that in total there exists 4 full OSTs for each game, plus special soundtrack for DMC4 with selected tracks for game. There is also the Dangerous hits, a compilation of selected tracks from first three games. Other reference. Some other kinds of DMC soundtracks releases also appear in search results, but I don't know if they are official or not. *There, however, appear to be two versions of DMC4 OST. Look here and here. Don't know what that is... Maybe just a different cover? *Wikipedia... Complete with sources from Amazon. *Other sites with info on dmc... 1, 2 I hope that helps. I would like to do something myself, but I'm afraid I'm too tired lately to do that right. P.S.: game-ost.ru is a Russian site with English translation; still, some of ru text can appear there and there. You can ask my help if it is critical for understanding, Russian is my native after all :) Flia 20:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :So I make an article for each OST and an article for awesome/notable Tracks? --''Silver Mage'' Ω 10:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) devil may cry 3 should i play devil may cry 3 before 1. I beat them all already but i was wondering.-JosephFrost0304 :I did, but it felt like it made DMC1 and DMC2 slightly harder to enjoy.Glorious CHAOS! 01:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Difficulty Mode, Music Pages, Music Sections Okay, let me clarify some things... #You don't want me to make Difficulty Mode pages? (Difficulty Modes -> Devil Hunter Mode Parenting) #What track pages do you want me to make? (Ultra Violet, Lock and Load etc.) #Do we make "Music" sections? I need permission before I can totally dismantle "enhance" everything. It will take me a while because Exams + Christmas Party is next week. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 11:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Most musics will not have much to say about that couldn't be said in a discography table. Only the actual songs, which have lyrics and could have information about themes and conception, would need articles. ::As far as I recall, only Dante/Vergil/Nero Must Die has been kept throughout the series, and it has still had some major variations. I think it would work best to have a section on each game's page discussing the Difficulty Modes, and have the page, (Dante Must Die for example), be a disambig to each of those sections. ::It might be nice on each game's page to have a discography or music section going over who was chosen to compose, and what the intended themes or invoked emotions were. If anything has won awards, that would be good too, but I doubt it.Glorious CHAOS! 19:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::As I clearly do not have Devil May Cry 1, 2 and 3(because my PS2 is still broken), do you know of any sites which contain any info on the difficulty modes? :::P.S. Also about "Adminship", what happened? Though I can still do without it, I'm curious. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::No, I don't know. Devil's lair, I guess, or gamefaqs. ::Pre-Exam week happened. As soon as I finish my reports today, I'll upgrade you (if I forget, just remind me again tomorrow morning).Glorious CHAOS! 17:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::We will have exams this week before Christmas break, so I might not be able to edit in 3 days...--''Silver Mage'' Ω 02:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Something to do. I want to do stuff. I just don't know what kind of stuff. Can you tell me what kind of stuff I can do? Here's what I will do: *Enemy Pages Filling *Walkthrough Filling That's basically it. Oh, and about my talk page, I just deleted my Difficulty List. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 09:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I plan to split Chimera Seed and Chimera from Echidna's page. I kept a list of what used to link to 'Chimera Seed' and 'Chimera' just in case. Also, what is the new article going to be named? "Chimera Seed & Chimera", "Chimera & Chimera Seed" or simply "Chimera"? (Sorry 'bout my long signature.) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 07:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::They're essentially just baby Echidna's, so I think they would fit best there. They're storyline and bios are tied up with Echidna as well.Glorious CHAOS! 07:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::But it would look so less cluttered...--''Silver Mage'' ::::But because the bios, plot, and partially boss fight are tied together, it would require duplication of a lot of material.Glorious CHAOS! 11:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::How about, whip it up as a sandbox first (all three), and then we can all see what they would look like. The page we have now certainly needs work, anyway.Glorious CHAOS! 08:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, so one for Chimera, one for Chimera Seed and one for Echidna, right? --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure.Glorious CHAOS! 09:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::That "Sure"...is that permission to split Chimera Seed and Chimera from Echidna? Or is that about the sandbox thing. (I'm gonna have to ask less questions, very soon. Even I am annoyed at me asking all the time.) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 11:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::The sandbox. When in doubt, sandbox.Glorious CHAOS! 11:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Overhaul Could you make a rough outline (in code) for it? --''Silver Mage'' Ω 06:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really a skilled coder - both of the other wikis I'm on that have done such a revamp did it without my help. This and this are what I was basically describing though. If you see anything you like, I know who to contact about implementing them.Glorious CHAOS! 08:42, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I really like those pictures that link at the digimon wiki and the placement of the featured article at both. Though if the featured article would be placed at the center, what do we put at the right column? (With the lack of any proof for a sequel, this wiki is dying.) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 11:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:DMC5 Ah, I see what you mean. The ones who developed Heavenly Sword are making Devil May Cry 5? I'm still kinda skeptical though. --''Silver Mage'' Ω 04:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Abigail Hi, KrytenKoro, i'm kaname tousen that edited the abigail article. Where do you got those abigail information? Do you watched before the animated series or is it your friend that told you? i got the dvd for the series and the subtitle was correct, so it was abigail...Oh and is modeus not mundus, sorry :I watched the original Japanese, so I don't know what the new romanization is (haven't had a chance to buy the DVD yet). I'll revert the edit, it's just the Mundus bit made it seem incorrect.Glorious CHAOS! 05:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Skin and Tabs Hello, I edit on another wikia, and I'd really like to change the skin of the wiki that I edit and I would also like to adjust those tabs on the left of the page. So, could you tell me the name of those pages, please?(I'm asking you because you're an admin. :I)Judge Balthier 03:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and MediaWiki:common.css.Glorious CHAOS! 03:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thank you good guy! Judge Balthier 03:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Devil Bringer Origin I'm the one that edited the devil bringer origin (the hand) is actually Nelo Angelo's.,. Source? It's from the Nero's article under the trivia section...thx for understanding Ultimate Attacks You mean that every devil arms in DMC3 have their "ultimate" moves? I know that Agni & Rudra's is Ultimate Tempest, but can you list all the ultimate attacks in this message. It'll be very helpful to me...$$$ 12:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) If it's Swordmaster you're talking about, is Crazy Dance a ultimate move? And if you said that Million Stab is a ultimate attack, is Satellite, Million Slash, Jam Session and Hyper Fist counted? By the way thx for replying... KrytenKoro I have been wondering this for a long time, how old are you and where are you from, KrytenKoro?KanameTousen 11:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not super comfortable with answering that, actually.Glorious CHAOS! 02:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) And why's that? I'm not gonna tease you or something like that, even though if you are an old man... I'm just surprised that you know a lot of stuff about DMC.KanameTousen 08:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, why are you reverting the page Dante to imageless versions?--Gobi-Aoi 13:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Because that's the Plot section, not the gallery. There is an entire gallery linked at the top of the page.Glorious CHAOS! 22:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Tempest Once again, I need to discuss with you about this. Ultimate Tempest is not the version where you need to press the circle button rapidly to extend its time but rather press the triangle button. I'll give you the link so that you can understand more about it http://devils-lair.org/dmc3tutorial.php. KanameTousen 03:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Agni & Rudra with ??? I need some advice from you... Which Devil Arm goes the best with Agni & Rudra? I am having a hard time deciding this...Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 11:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Devils = Demons ??? What's the difference between devils and demons? Because I saw the "devils" and "demons" category, they look like the same... Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 00:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Gatekeepers of Temen-ni-gru Five? I thought it was four that are Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan and Beowulf, except that you're telling me that Agni & Rudra counted as two...Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 00:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Soul of the Devil It is confirmed that Devil Arms are the soul of devils, but I noticed this: devils don't have soul, this is stated by Dante to Agnus in DMC4, so why Devil Arms are soul of demons?Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 08:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :They have to have a soul, they are spiritual beings. Could you provide the quote, please?Glorious CHAOS! 12:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) "...Yeah, they lack the physical ability of a demon, but they possess something demons don't..." Dante "What is the demons l,l,l,lack? Please for the sake of my research..." Agnus Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 13:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, what he meant there is "love". Nero elucidates on it in the battle with Sanctus.Glorious CHAOS! 14:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Legions and Gratitude Legions I found out that the legions are actually moray (a type of eel), should I add this to the Arkham's article? Gratitude I just wanna say thanks for reading and replying my messages :D Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 11:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Dante (DmC) We need to rollback the page to the best point in it's history and lock it. The page has been constantly vandalized the last couple weeks.--Phantom Stranger 13:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Check *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dumary_Island&diff=19270&oldid=19030 *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Red_Queen&diff=19064&oldid=18816 *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Human_World&diff=19134&oldid=19007 *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/index.php?title=Human&diff=19318&oldid=19003 *http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/upload 28 November to today Creation of some templates Madame, I hope you don't mind, but I made Template:Userbox and Template:Demo Infobox as template pages. The reason being, I need to run some testings to better improve some of the wiki's current templates. If you want to see the template tests, look here. I think you'll be rather pleased with what I've made. I may be wrong though. That's all for now. Au Revoir. [[User:War Clown|'Jacques le Blanc']]''Reception Area'' 09:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Follow-up: I'm still working on the other userboxes. I'll get right on them later. That's all. [[User:War Clown|'Jacques le Blanc']]''Reception Area'' 09:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Mr/Ms. Angelo is gone, and based on what I read on his/her page, it seems like he/she won't be coming back any time soon. From the looks of things, it seems like you're the only superior present here. Others are either gone or have moved on to greener pastures. So, which userbox do you think is better, mines or Angelo's? :And about you, changing the userbox I made. Uhmm...How do I say this....The one's you have, the "DMC4 Dante Must Die/ Etc." boxes....is uhmm....well...plain, and uhmm....lacking in awesomeness. A wiki for one of the games I have devoted countless hours to, deserves better. I'll show you what those userboxes can be. Just a wee bit later I'm afraid. I can't work properly due to certain circumstances, so I'll be able to make them boxes Monday. :Lastly, about the other two templates (the stub and the deletion) What's your opinion on them? That's all for now. Au Revoir, Madame. [[User:War Clown|'Jacques le Blanc']]''Reception Area'' 04:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Dumary Island & Uroboros Corp. Ok, really, I don't wanna start pointing a finger or just being "this guy". But some of the many people online & whatnot think that what some of you dudes done with other things on the wiki page like with takin' away the Uroboros City picture underneath both Dumary Island and Uroboros Corp. on purpose, is I don't know, kinda rediculious and unethical, and not too smart. But I seriously don't wanna get involved in this, so I recommened y'all might seriously return the Uroboros City JPEG to its original perfect form & back to where it belongs. That'll be great for all of us & all of you guys seriously. Thank you everybody, good day & have a pleasent tomorrow. Don't cha judge me! 21:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Those images are watermarked, and thus very nearly illegal to be here. If you upload them again, I will have to block you. Please produce copies of them by producing your own screenshots. 21:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Images (watermarked or not) Alright I'm sorry about those watermarked images. Won't happen again. Ok? Don't cha judge me! 22:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Having images is fine (except when they are not useful, like the Order of the Sword Knights one), they just need to not be watermarked. I really appreciate the work you've been doing on the DMC2 articles. 02:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Images (watermarked or not) Thanks man. I appreciate your honesty as well as I loved what you done with the Kingdom Hearts wiki. 'cause to me, it seems like you got the whole thing under control, even sometimes without somebody's help, ya know I mean? Favorite Enemies Ya know what are one of my most enemy characters is? the Demonochorus. Because these little 'angels' somewhat always reminded me of those "Children of the Damned" from Village of the Damned with these cold and eerie eyes. lol Don't cha judge me! 23:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Dumary Island Ok guys I recommend that the Uroboros City picture underneath both Dumary Island and Uroboros Corp. (only with screenshots or whatever) be back where it belongs including its original perfect form. Also with Dumary Island picture underneath Dumary Island. That'll be great for all of us & all of you guys seriously. Unfortunately I won't be able to help ya guys on that one though some of y'all or whatever have created a situation which is quite outta my complete jurisdiction & where you dudes can fix it on your own. But I can still help you guys out with anything in some other way I can. Thank you all for your understanding & happy New Year. Vie de Marli Already made Vie de Marli its own sub-topic under Dumary Island. Now all we simply need for Vie de Marli is redirecting underneath Dumary Island. Don't cha judge me! 00:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Exellent, guys. we have now solved the needy sub-topic/redirecting request for Vie de Marli under Dumary Island. Don't cha judge me! 00:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Where to Find Right Images I know where to get & collect images & Jpegs that are not watermarked: among many certain places and websites are Click.Proxy.Net, Gamespot, Ign.com, Giantbomb and Xfire.com. So you're all welcomed very much. & if ya asked me, it's because of years of research, babe. Don't cha judge me! 01:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :You really should stick to official images (promotional images from the official site) or images that you have ripped from the games yourself. You shouldn't take images from other sites without their permission. 13:47, January 5, 2011 (UTC)